Final Fantasy VIII: Griever's Warriors
by DisturbedGirl103
Summary: If some of you have noticed, i've changed the title. Nervdamage had a good point. As i say again, this still follows the storyline of Final Fantasy VIII, but it has some added stuff, like three guardians helping Squall and the others. Enjoy and review! :D
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Final Fantasy VIII: Griever's Warriors 

Note: Welcome everyone to my version of the hit RPG game Final Fantasy 8! This version, however, will have slight differences as to original.

If you scan through the first paragraph, you'll notice that it's much different then the original. First of all, there's a legend thrown in about Ultimecia, heroes, you know what I mean (hopefully). You'll also notice quickly that places of today have been thrown into the story as well as places from other animes and games. Also, many different animes have been thrown in as well! Such as Pokemon, Naruto, and even other Final Fantasy characters! Some will appear later then others, while some won't even appear until the sequel! gasp you heard right, there's a sequel along with this! So, why are you still reading this? (well, I guess if you want to know a little about it you have to…) Anyway, let's get started, shall we?

_**5000 years ago, there was once a malevolent sorceress called Ultimecia who was a sorceress who came from the future. She had one goal though; she wanted to achieve something known as Time Compression, a place where past and future would be combined. If Ultimecia could succeed this she would be able to control the world, the universe, and time. However, there was one being that didn't want Ultimecia to achieve her goal. That was the legendary Guardian Force, Griever. Griever wanted to seal away Ultimecia, but he knew Ultimecia would be too powerful to take on himself, so he gathered together the three legendary dogs of fire, water, and lightning. Entei, the volcano Pokemon, Raikou, the thunder Pokemon, and Suicune, the aurora Pokemon. Griever sent them out to look for humans that would be worthy enough to help him seal away Ultimecia. When the dogs went out on their search, Griever created three weapons known as gunblades each equipped with the elements of the legendary beast along with carvings of the beasts on each blade. The dogs later returned with the three, a water tamer, a half-demon, and a sorceress. With the gunblades, their powers, Griever, and their Guardian Forces, they all approached where she ruled. They fought and fought, until finally, the Fire Guardian sacrificed herself to weaken Ultimecia, stunned and confused by what had happened, Griever seized this opportunity to seal her away in her own dimension. Now, 5000 years later her seal has been broken and the quest for the new guardians begin…**_

It's a beautiful day in the town of Freehold, New Jersey. It was the middle of March. There was still a bit of nippiness from the winter season, but spring was slowly approaching. But this won't be an ordinary day to a young teenager by the name of Nicole. "See ya tomorrow Nicole!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Nicole steps outside her high school, Freehold Township and watched as her friend ran towards her mom's car. Nicole was wearing black pants with a black jacket over a white tank top. She gathered her long brown hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and let it fall down her back. "Why are our teachers freaking out? It's only March and our teachers are worried about finals, they're in June! Oh well…"

Nicole looks up and sees a few white birds fly overhead._ ……? Why do I feel warm all of a sudden? _Nicole unzips her black jacket fully. She quickly glances around and spots a dark figure on the other side of the street. "What is that?"

Suddenly, there's a bright flash of orange and a stream of fire sails at her. "What the-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Nicole vanishes within the flames. A brown colored monster with a gray mane on its back and spikes coming out from his back bounds over to where Nicole vanished and speaks. "We have found…our Fire Sorceress…"

In a small town in Georgia called Cohutta, there was a teenage boy and girl sitting under a tree in an open field, playing with small red and white balls. These were called Poke Balls. These balls are able to hold monsters known as Pokemon. These are unique creatures that can be captured and trained by humans. There are many species and types of them all containing special abilities and attacks of their own. Some are common while others are legendary.

The girl was wearing blue jeans and a pink zipped up jacket and the boy was wearing black jeans with a white sleeveless shirt. "Hey Ryan?"

"What Jessica?"

Their names are Jessica and Ryan, Ryan flipped a Poke Ball into the air and caught it. Jessica looked down at the Poke Ball she was fooling with. Ryan looked over at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"I was going through one of my drawers last night and I found this old picture…"

"Yeah? So what's your point?"

"Well, guess who was in the picture."

Ryan put down the Poke Ball. "Who?"

Jessica looked over at him sadly. "…Nicole…"

A silence disperses between the two. All that was heard was the wind blowing. Ryan finally breaks the silence. "…Really?"

"Yeah…it's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

Ryan leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. "Jess, do you…do you miss her?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't seen her since the fourth grade…we're freshman in high school…do you think she forgot about us…forgot about…me?"

It was Jessica's turn to lean against the tree and take a deep breath. "You really liked her, didn't you?"

Ryan looks up and stares at the sky for a few moments before answering. "…Yeah."

" sigh my best friend, gone in a heartbeat and it's all because of her…that…that…whore!!"

Ryan clenches his fists to the point the knuckles began to turn white. _Damn that bitch…she took the one person I really care about from me…the one person I l-_

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Jessica is hit dead on with a powerful blast of water and she vanishes. Ryan jumps up to his feet. "Jess!? Jessie!? Je-AAAHHH!!!" Ryan is quickly silenced by a bolt of electricity and vanishes.

A blue figure with a purple mane on its back along with a yellow figure with a thundercloud on its back both emerge from the bushes. The yellow figure says, "we have found them at last."

"Yes…we have found our Ice Demon and our Water Dragon…" the blue figure replies. She looks to the sky and watches as a few birds fly overhead.

"Oooohhh…what happened?" Nicole slowly begins to wake up and push herself off the ground. "Where am I?" She looks around and sees a forest near a large lake and she also discovers a boy and a girl lying face down a few feet away from her. "Hey!! You guys okay!?" Nicole runs over to where the girl was lying. "Hey, wake up!" the girl that was lying face down slowly began to stir. She pushes herself off the ground, "Ow…where am I?"

"I'd like to know the same thing…"

The girl turns and looks at Nicole as she brushes off her pink zipped up jacket. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole, and you are?"

"Jessica, funny, an old friends of mine was named Nicole as well."

Nicole began to twirl a piece of her hair. "Strange, my old friend's name was Jessica too…"

Jessica tilts her head a little bit. "You do look familiar…"

Nicole stops twirling her hair. "You too…" Both of the girls remain in silence for a few moments. "Jessica?"

"Nicole?"

A few _more _moments of silence and then…

"Ah! Jessie!!"

"Nicole!!!"

Both girls throw their arms around each other. Nicole!! I've missed you soooo much!!!" Jessica cried.

"I've missed you too, I've had the worst time in New Jersey!" Nicole replied.

Jessica then pulls away from Nicole and looks at her with her sparkling blue eyes. "Really? Tell me!!"

"Okay I-oh my God! Is he all right!?" Nicole gets up and runs over to where the boy was lying face down. She gently puts her hand on his back and shakes him. Jessica then gets up and comes over. "He'll be fine, after he sees you…"

Nicole looks up at Jessica with some confusion. "Wh-What…?"

Jessica looks at the boy. "You don't recognize him?"

"Recognize…" Nicole carefully turns the boy over and studies his face for a few moments. The boy then begins to slowly stir. "Wait a minute…Ryan Norton!!"

Ryan jolts up, startled and cries, "What!!? What happened!?" He then turns and faces Nicole and stares into her eyes. There's a brief silence between the two. Nicole finally says, "Ryan…?"

"Ni…Nicole?"

Nicole then smiles and tears begin to form in her eyes. "Hey…" she says with a chuckle.

"H-Hey…" Ryan stutters.

Nicole throws her arms around him and cries out, "I've missed you so much!!" Ryan jumps a little startled, but then gently places his arms around her back and holds her tightly. "I've missed you too…so much…" He closes his eyes and rests his head on her head. _This has to be a dream…if it is…don't wake me up…let me be with her…even if its for a few seconds…she's grown up so much…she's so…beautiful…_ Jessica interrupts his thoughts by bending down and giving Nicole a hug and says, "Everyone's missed you Nick…we can call you that now, right?"

Nicole smiles and replies, "Yeah." She then stands up and looks around again and takes a few steps away from the two. "Where are we anyway?"

_You are Timber._

Nicole jumps while Jessica and Ryan leap to their feet. Jessica glances around quickly. "Who said that?"

_Do not be afraid, I'm here to help you three…_

Nicole says, "Help…? What do you mean?"

_Yes, I will answer all of your questions…do not fret._

Ryan looks around. "Are you going to come out and show yourself?"

There's a small chuckle. _Turn around…_

The three teens turn around to a sight to behold, something that they have never seen before. All three of their mouths are slightly agape.

_Welcome…Guardians…_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Balamb Garden

One month later……

It was a cloudy day, dark gray clouds floated overhead. There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder erupted after that. A weapon soared down from the sky and it spun in a circular motion until it hit the ground with the handle in the air. Lightning flashes again and it begins to drizzle. The weapon in the ground had a black handle with a revolver on it. Instead of a gun barrel though, it was replaced by a sharp blade with a carvings of a lion on it with wings. The lion's head key chain hung off the handle limply; it was a gunblade, a weapon rarely used in the world.

Two men were on top of a place known as Duel Mountain. One of the men had a long white trench coat with two crosses on the sleeves. He had on a blue vest underneath that with black pants. His black gloves clenched the handle of another gunblade, only this model was different, it had no revolver near the handle. The other man wore a black jacket with white fur around the collar. He had a white shirt underneath that with black gloves as well. Belts looped around his hips as well as his black pants. A chain hung from his neck with a lion's head on it. "Ready to lose, Squall? I'll make sure you're that laughing stock of the Garden!"

"No Seifer, I'll make sure _you're _the laughing stock of the Garden!"

Two Poke Balls are then launched into the air and they explode in a flash of white light. Out of one of the balls comes a ferocious looking gray monster. It thumps its tail to the ground and stomps it foot. The drill on its head turns furiously. It lets out a terrifying roar. The other ball explodes and a Pokemon with bluish fur running along the backside of the body and creamy color fur running along the front of its body slams its fists into the ground. Its piercing red eyes glowed with anger. Flames explode out of the top of its neck and it lets out a cry. Rhydon and Typhlosion are ready to fight. "Ready to lose, Typhlosion?"

Typhlosion lets out another cry. "I should be asking you that question, Rhydon!"

Squall steps up to his gunblade and takes it out of the ground with ease. Seifer points his gunblade at Squall. "Get ready cause you're going down, Leonhart!" Seifer cried.

Squall charges at Seifer and pulls the blade in a fast upper cut from the left side. As Squall and Seifer are fighting, Rhydon and Typhlosion are fighting a few yards away from them. Rhydon lowers his head and charges at Typhlosion with the drill on his head turning furiously. Typhlosion jumps out of the way and Rhydon rushes past him. "Burn!!" Typhlosion cries as flames explode out of his mouth. Rhydon stops running and abruptly turns and charges at the fiery inferno coming at him. He runs into the flames and runs right through them. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Seifer does a 360 degree turn and tries to strike Squall, but Squall blocks the attack. Squall tries to strike again, but both gunblade collides, making a shower of sparks appear. They both run past each other and try to attack again, but the gunblades only accomplish making more sparks.

Seifer whirls around and beckons Squall with his hand. "Is that all you've got? Bring it on!" Seifer mocks.

The fight between Rhydon and Typhlosion rages on furiously. "Measly little flames, I thought you knew how to fight! Squall's not a very good trainer is he?" Rhydon remarks. Typhlosion rears back his head and lets out a ferocious roar. He points his head at the ground and fire explodes from his mouth. Typhlosion moves his head across the ground, causing a wall of flames to appear. Rhydon backs up a bit and sees Typhlosion through the flames. "Damn you!! This won't stop me!!" Rhydon charges straight through the fire.

Squall charges at Seifer and lashes out at him four times with his blade, but Seifer blocks every shot Squall throws at him. Squall tries to strike him again but Seifer blocks him and then swings his gunblade. Squall leaps back and changes his grip on the gunblade. He runs at Seifer with his hand extended. Seifer calmly raises his hand and fire begins to materialize around his hand. Squall stops suddenly. _Magic!? We agreed not to use magic! _Squall is suddenly hurled to the ground by Seifer's magic.

Typhlosion leaps back and looks over at the fight. "Squall!!!" Squall groans in pain and slowly tries to get up. Typhlosion bares his teeth. "Dam-AGH!" Rhydon punches Typhlosion in the face which sends him soaring into some nearby boulders. He slams into them with a deafening crash. "Worry about yourself right now, don't worry though. Seifer won't do that much damage to Squall," Rhydon said with a sneer.

Seifer steps in front of Squall while he's still on the ground. He raises the gunblade high and says, "this is it Squall, game over!" He brings down the gunblade towards Squall's face. Squall's to stun to move and is hit. Blood falls to the ground.

Typhlosion slowly gets up. "Squall!!" Typhlosion cries and then glares at Rhydon.

"What? Not my fault Seifer is stronger than Squall! And it's not my fault that I'm stronger than you!!" Rhydon rushes at Typhlosion.

Typhlosion clenches his fists. "Squall will never be weaker than Seifer nor I will be weaker than you!!" His right fist begins to glow an orange color. Typhlosion draws back his fists and punches Rhydon hard enough that he flew a few hundred feet into some boulders. He lies there unconsciously. Typhlosion lets out a victory cry and collapses to the ground.

Squall looks up at Seifer with blood streaming down his face. Blood was coming from right above his right eyebrow and coming down under his left eye. "I'm not through yet!!" Squall comes up and drags his gunblade across the ground sparks appearing here and there. Squall comes up with the gunblade and cuts Seifer in between the eyes only reverse to what Seifer did to him, and then, all goes black…

_…Where am I? …What happened? I remember…Seifer…my forehead… _Squall slowly opened his eyes to discovery he was lying in a bed. "How do you feel?" Squall looked over and saw a woman in a white coat staring at him. Squall finally realized he was in the infirmary at the military school known as Balamb Garden. It was a school that trained people to become a trained fighting force known as SeeDs. They are taught how to use magic, fight monsters, etc. Everyone in the Garden carries around one Pokemon with them, these are the students partner Pokemon.

Squall slowly sits up in bed and looks up at the woman staring back at him. It was Dr. Kadowaki, the head of the Infirmary at the Garden. Squall puts his hand to his forehead. "Okay, I guess…but my forehead hurts a little bit…" Squall replied.

"Well, you're lucky. It could have been much worse. Now, state your name for me," Dr. Kadowaki said as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Squall…where's Ty-"

"He's in the next room recovering. One of my Blissey's are taking care of him," as Dr. Kadowaki finished her statement, a pink round Pokemon with a pouch on the front of its stomach that held an egg came into the room. _"Blissey! Bliss."_

Dr. Kadowaki nodded her head. "Typhlosion is fine, now let's see, your instuctor is…Instructor Trepe. I'll call her right now." Squall watched as she turned briskly on her heel and walked out. He lies back down on the bed with his hand on his fore head. He could hear Dr. Kadowaki on the phone. "Hello, Quistis? Yes, he's fine…you can come pick him up…it looks like it'll only leave a scar."

_I can't believe Seifer got me…at least I gave him a little something at the end… _As Squall is rummaging through his thoughts, a young woman comes up to the glass next to his and says, "So, Squall, we meet again…" Just as Squall looks over the woman vanishes, Squall caught a quick glimpse of her white long skirt, blue shirt, and a long piece of green lace wrapped around her arms. "Who was that…?" Squall wondered out loud.

"Who was what?"

Squall looks over and sees Typhlosion walk in. "What were you looking at?"

Squall turns away. "Nothing…" The humming sounds of the doors opening to the Infirmary cut the awkward silence.

A young woman wearing an official SeeD uniform, which was a black skirt, a black long sleeve shirt with red, blue, and gold colors embroidering the front, walked through the automatic door. Her long blond hair was pinned up in a bun with gold pieces of hair loose on both sides. Her glasses caught the light and shone with a brilliant light. A bird-like Pokemon was perched on her left shoulder. It had tanned colored feathers all over its body except for its head, the feathers on her head were red and the feathers on her tail were yellow and red. "What did I say? What did I say!? I knew something bad was going to happen!"

"Pidgeotto, hush."

" sigh Sorry, Quistis, but I didn't realize the fighting would be so bad," Pidgeotto apologized.

"I told those two to be careful. It was suppose to be a training exercise. I didn't realize it would get this far," Quistis looks over and stops in front of Squall's room. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Typhlosion turns around and says, "Hello, Instructor Trepe."

Pidgeotto glides off Quistis's shoulder and smacks Typhlosion with her wing. He lets out a startled cry. "What was that for!?"

"For being stupid! I knew this was a bad idea! Never again I will let you and Rhydon train on your own without someone watching you," Pidgeotto ruffled her feathers in the air, angrily.

"What!? I'm not a baby, Instructor!" Typhlosion replies, angrily.

"Well, next time don't get carried away!" Pidgeotto flies back over to Quistis's shoulder. "As for you…" she turns her head and looks at Squall.

Quistis walks over to Squall's bed. "I knew it was either going to be you or Seifer and you both end up with scars. Oh well…" Quistis turns away and begins to walk out. "Come on, the SeeD field exam is today," Quistis walks out of the room.

Squall, Quistis, and Typhlosion are walking down one of the hallways while Pidgeotto sits on Typhlosion's head. Pidgeotto begins to scold him. "How many times have I told you?"

"I lost count, why don't you tell me?" Typhlosion says, sarcastically.

Pidgeotto takes a deep breath. "I've told you a hundred times, just ignore Rhydon. He knows how to get on your nerves. He likes to pick on you because he knows he'll get a reaction out of you. If you ignore him, he'll get tired of bothering you and go bother someone else," Pidgeotto explained.

Typhlosion rolls his eyes and replies, "Thanks, but I can handle him. Why don't you go teach someone else a life lesson?" His reward for saying that was a smack in the back of the head by Pidgeotto. "Ow!"

"Because _you're _the one who needs to learn a life's lesson, you keep this up with Rhydon, you may not come out of it alive…"

Typhlosion looks to the side and remains silent. Pidgeotto lets out a big sigh and looks ahead. She overhears Quistis and Squall talking.

"You're lucky you came out of this with just a scar Squall, it could've been much worse…" Quistis said. Squall remained silent, as usual. "Oh well at least you're okay, why don't you just ignore him?"

"I can't just run away."

Quistis stops walking and puts her hands on her hips. "You don't seem to listen at times when you really need to Squall.

Squall then stops and turns and puts his hand on his hip. "I'm more complex than you think."

"Then tell me more about yourself," Quistis said as she continues walking.

"It's none of your-"

"Business!" Quistis begins to laugh. Pidgeotto then flies over and lands on her head. "What's so funny?"

Quistis waves the question away. "Nothing, Nothing…"

Typhlosion walks over to Squall. "Should I ask?"

"No," Squall replies, sternly.

Quistis looks over her shoulder. "Come on you two let's get to class." She begins to walk away.

Squall turns and looks around. There were a lot of students out today. Some were sitting and chatting, some were studying and reading, others were rushing off to class. There was also an assortment of Pokemon everywhere. They were fighting, relaxing, flying, others were being trained by SeeDs. Squall looked to the sky and saw some students flying on their Pokemon.

What Squall didn't realize was that today was the beginning of an unbelievable journey for him and a group of unlikely allies……

Squall and Typhlosion walked into the classroom and walked up to their desks. The desks aren't like what we have in our world though. The desks had built in computers that gave the students all kind of information.

Quistis then walked in and Pidgeotto flew over to her desk. Quistis glances around. "All right everyone, take your seats." The students that were standing around quickly scrambled to their seats as Quistis sat down at the front of the room. "As some of you may know, there have been rumors flying around. Yes, the field exam is today." Whispers and murmurs begins to fly around the room.

Pidgeotto ruffled her feathers. "All right, calm down everyone."

Quistis continued once everyone calmed down, "Those of you who failed last week's written exam are to remain here in study hall." She looks around. "Oh and Seifer, Rhydon."

Both of them look up. "Do NOT injure your partners next time in training. Be a bit more careful next time."

Seifer looks over at Squall, he also has a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He curses under his breath and hits the keyboard in front of him. Rhydon turns and looks at Typhlosion and whispers, "It's such a shame Seifer didn't cut Squall's eye out…"

Typhlosion glares at Rhydon and whispers, "It's such a shame I didn't give you a concussion with that Rock Smash."

Rhydon sneers. "You know I would've won that fight if you didn't learn Rock Smash then, you scaredy-cat!

Typhlosion bares his teeth and glares at Rhydon. "What did-"

"Typhlosion, enough," Squall whispers sternly. He then reaches up and touches the bandages around his head. Typhlosion turns away angrily. Seifer chuckles a bit.

"That's all…oh, Squall I need to see you," Quistis said.

All the students begin to rise from their seats and leave the room. "Ooooh, whatcha do Squall?" Seifer laughed mockingly.

Pidgeotto looks at Quistis with concern. She nods her head and Pidgeotto flies up to the ceiling.

"Teacher's pets, you-" Rhydon lets out a startled roar as Pidgeotto strikes him in the back of the head with a Wing Attack. She flies back over to Quistis's desks and lands on the corner. "Both of you, out. Now," Quistis said sternly.

Seifer tries to reason with her. "Instructor-"

Pidgeotto lets out a startling cry that makes the remaining students in the room jump. Even Squall and Typhlosion jump a bit. "Leave, now!" she cried.

"Geez, fine. Let's go Rhydon," Seifer said. Both of them walked out of the room with out a word.

Typhlosion shakes his head. "I swear, Pidgeotto scares me sometimes…"

"Whatever," Squall replies as he begins to boot up the panel in front of him.

"What're you doing?" Typhlosion asks.

"I almost forgot, Quistis said that my Guardian Forces were ready to be junctioned," Squall explained.

"Oh…"Typhlosion watched as the computer came to life.

Guardian Forces, of GF for short, are monsters that are summoned into battle and grant their summoners powers that they wouldn't normally have. But there's a price for using them though…

GF data for Squall… 

…_Searching…_

_GF data found…_

_[GF Quezacotl_

_[GF Shiva- taken_

"…? Taken?" Squall said subconsciously.

"What's taken?"

Pidgeotto flies over to them. "Are you deaf? Quistis said-"

"I was looking for my GF data, and one's already gone…there should be two," Squall said.

"Is there a problem?" Quistis said as she came over to Squall.

"One of my GFs are gone…" Squall explained.

A look of concern washes over Quistis's face. "Are you sure?" She leans to look at the screen.

Typhlosion looks around and a shimmer on the ground caught his attention. "Uh…Instructor?"

"Yes, Typhlosion?" Quistis turns away from the screen.

Typhlosion walks over to the window and picks up broken shards from the window. "It seems we have a break in…" He looks up and notices that parts of window were missing or cracked.

"Dammit, how did that happen? Sorry Squall, you'll have to use Quezacotl for now," Quistis apologized.

"Whatever…" Squall closes his eyes. He feels the GF enter his mind. "Okay, it's in my head right now…"

Quistis turns to look at the window. "I'll report this to the headmaster as soon as I get a chance," she turns back to Squall, "you haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?"

Squall stands up. _I was going to, but Seifer…_

Quistis raises her eyebrow. "Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"

Squall replies, "Not really…"

"Okay, Pidgeotto and I will be waiting at the front gate for you two. Come on Pidgeotto," Quistis began to walk away with Pidgeotto flying beside her.

Outside in the hallway, Squall was taking off the bandage. "Are you allowed to take the bandage off now?" Typhlosion said, with some concern in his voice.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. It's bothering me, so the sooner it comes off, the better," Squall replied. When the bandage comes off, it reveals a scar going in a diagonal direction. Typhlosion looks surprise. "Whoa…"

"What?"

"You just look…different…"

Squall shook his head. "Who cares?"

As Squall and Typhlosion continue walking, two female voices are carried through the hallway. "Oh no! We're late!"

"Let's hurry!"

Squall rounds the corner to get to the elevator and crashes into a young girl. She falls to the ground. She had on a cadet uniform, which was a black skirt and a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow bow on the front. Her short brown hair flipped up at the ends and her bangs hung just above her eyebrows. Typhlosion gets knocked down by a pink Pokemon with wool around its neck and on its head. A blue sort of orb adorned its tail.

Squall looked down and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl gets up and brushes off her skirt. "There…tee hee I'm okay. Are you okay, Flaaffy?" The girl looked over at the pink sheep-like Pokemon.

"Yeah, if this big oaf wasn't in the way," Flaaffy replies.

"What did you say!?" Typhlosion cries

Flaaffy grins innocently. "Oops, was that out loud?"

"Get off me!" he shoves Flaaffy off him.

"Geez, can't you take a joke?" Flaaffy shook herself and walked over to the girl.

"Um…did you just come out of that classroom?" the girl asked.

Squall nods. "Oh no! We missed homeroom again!" the girl cried.

Flaaffy sighs heavily. "Oh man…"

"This garden is so much more bigger that my last garden," the girl said. She turned and looked Squall innocently. "Um, will you…uh…sort of show us around?" she asked.

Flaaffy looked up at Squall with her black eyes, making them look as innocent as possible. "Please? Pretty please?"

Typhlosion leans into Squall. "What do you think? We have to go meet Instructor Trepe," Typhlosion reminded.

Squall sighed heavily. "This won't take long," he turned back to the girl. "All right, come on."

The girl jumped in the air and shouted, "Whoo-hoo! Thanks a lot!"

"We owe you," Flaaffy said with a smile.

"We'll go to the first floor and head for the directory," Squall said and started off to the elevator.

The group gets off the elevator and Squall says, "there's the directory." All four head down a flight of stairs to get to the directory. The inside of the garden had a ring of water going around it where some of the water Pokemon were splashing around. "Wow…" the girl said as she looked around. The shape of the garden was circular with different areas in different parts of the garden. "All right I'll start, now, you saw the classrooms on the second floor right?" Squall began his explanation.

"Yes," the girl replied.

Squall runs his hand through his hair. "Here to the north, are the Dormitories, these are where most of the students live," as Squall is talking he's pointing out things on the directory.

"I'm in the dorms too!"

"To the northwest here is the cafeteria. They're big for their hot dogs, so you might as well get use to waiting in line for one."

"Okay…"

"To the northeast we have the Parking Lot, this is where we take garden cars for missions that come up. And to the east is the Training Center; they have real monsters running around. So be careful, or you could wind up dead," Squall said.

The girl shuddered. " gulp Okay…"

"To the west, we have the Quad."

"I know about that! They're getting a Garden Festival Committee together do you want to join?"

"Let's just continue. In the southwest, we have the Infirmary. Usually students are treated for their injuries, but they usually go for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?" the girl asked.

"Dr. Kadowaki. Here to the southeast we have the library, where you can info on almost anything. To the south, there's the Front Gate." _That's right, I have to go meet Instructor Trepe. _Squall thought suddenly.

"Hm? What's wrong?" the girl questioned, curiously.

"Nothing. You know about the classrooms. Now on the 3rd floor is where the headmaster's office is located, but you have to get permission to go there."

"What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it," Squall concluded.

"Alrighty, thanks a bunch. Hey, are you taking the field exam today?" the girl asked. Squall nods in response. "Then maybe I'll see you later. Come on Flaaffy." The girl waves as she walks away with her partner.

"Now that's over with, can we go?" Typhlosion questioned.

"Yeah…" Squall replies as he begins to walk away.

They both step outside to witness some students hanging out, studying, playing cards, or battling with their Pokemon. A cool breeze came along and ruffled some leaves in a nearby tree. "What do you think we have to do, Squall?" Typhlosion asked.

Squall shook his head. "I don't care, as long as we pass to get to the exam today, it really doesn't matter." But deep inside, he did wonder himself what they would have to do.

"I thought you weren't going to show up for a minute," Quistis said as Typhlosion and Squall approached the gate. She changed from her Seed uniform to black boots that reached the tips of pink pants. She had a shirt that was zipped up to show her stomach and she wore long black gloves. Her glasses were also gone as well. Squall folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever…"

"You still have your GF junctioned?" Quistis asked.

Squall replies with a simple nod.

"All right then, come on everyone, let's go," Quistis said. All of them walk out of the garden and onto the Alcauld Plains.

Note- all right, I know what you may be thinking, why in the world do some of the Pokemon talk? Honestly…I don't have an answer, it just came to me one day. I actually thought it would make it more interesting to see what the Pokemon have to say about fighting monsters and sorceresses and the other stuff. Oh well…if anyone can come up with a good reason why only Squall and the others Pokemon can talk would be great :D cause honestly…I don't have any ideas…


	3. Chapter 3 Summoning of a GF

Note Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update for a really long time because the computer I was using crashed and I lost ALL of my work! () I had to do this and other chapters all over again from scratch! I hope that won't ever happen again. I also have been very busy with schoolwork and I have been over at my boyfriend's house meeting his family and spending part of the holidays with him. That has been getting in the way of my work, but I've been trying to d as much as I can. Anyway, enjoy the rest of Final Fantasy: Griever's Warriors! 

The Alcauld Plains were stretched out as far as the eye can see. There were some forests in the area, but it was mostly flat land. In the distance there was a prodigious beach with a magnificent view of the ocean. The group was approaching an oncoming forest, when they all stopped.

Quistis turned around. "Did you all hear something?"

"Sounds like…buzzing…" Typhlosion remarked.

Pidgeotto flew next to Quistis. "We've got company," Pidgeotto said as she pointed her wing.

In the distance, three large blue insects flew at the four of them with their stingers raised. "Bite Bugs…" Quistis said, as she drew her whip.

Squall drew his gunblade while Typhlosion lowered his head. Flames shot out of the back of his neck.

"We don't have time for this…" Pidgeotto said.

"I know…Squall, you haven't practiced summoning your GF at all, have you?" Quistis asked.

Squall only responded with a shake of his head. "Why not try? We need to get to the Fire Cavern soon."

"…okay," Squall lowered his gunblade and closed his eyes. The buzzing became louder and louder as the Bite Bugs drew near. "Squall, I can just easily-" Typhlosion was cut off by a loud crash of thunder.

The cloud became dark gray and brown color. Lightning bolts struck the ground and thundered boomed around them. All of a sudden, one massive bolt of lightning erupted from the clouds and struck the ground. Out of the bolt, came a large yellow bird with light green markings all over its body. It spread its large wings and let out a piercing shriek.

"So, that's a Guardian Force…" Pidgeotto said in amazement.

"Quezacotl…" Squall said to no one in particular.

Quezacotl let out another shriek and lightning bolts erupted from it mouth and aimed it at the Bite Bugs. A barrier of lightning surrounded them. From the sky, a column of lightning came down from the sky and struck the Bite Bugs, creating a massive explosion, knocking everyone down to the ground.

The Bite Bugs vanished in a storm of pyreflies. Pyreflies are the lifeforces of all living things; they are the souls of living things that sometimes wonder the planet once something dies. They almost look like small comets, a tail of multiple colors trails behind a small ball of white light.

The group was on the ground, still in shock from what they just saw. "That thing had unbelievable powers…" Typhlosion said, once everyone had slowly gotten off the ground.

Squall remained silent for a few seconds, until… "Ah!" Squall grabbed the sides of his head. "What is this!? I hear a voice in my head!"

"Relax Squall, Guardian Forces are very sensitive and they _don't like_ to be called _things_," Quistis looked over to Typhlosion.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't know the- Quezacotl could hear me," Typhlosion said.

Squall lowered his hands. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"……Quezacotl doesn't like you."

"…………"

"Good work Typhlosion, now you've made it mad. Anyway, we still need to cross through this forest. On the other side awaits the Fire Cavern," Quistis said as she pointed to the forest that was less than a hundred yards away.

"There are fiends in this forest called T-Rexaurs. We all need to keep quiet, if we're quiet, they won't hurt us. Now let's go," Pidgeotto said as the group walked towards the forest.

A few moments later…

"I though you said if we were quiet they wouldn't hurt us!!!?" Typhlosion cried.

A large T-Rex that had an orange body with blue markings on its back was chasing the group; its large teeth glistened in the sunlight. "Well, I can be wrong sometimes, can I!?" Pidgeotto cried as she beat her wings up and down frantically.

"Why'd you have to be wrong now!?"

"That's enough! Let's get out of here before we get killed!" Quistis cried.

"Why are we running? Couldn't we just fight it?" Squall asked.

"You want to fight a fully grown T-Rexaur? Go ahead, but I'm getting out of here!" Pidgeotto cried as she flew in front of Squall.

Typhlosion looked behind him and saw the fiend was gaining speed. "She's gotta a good point…RUN!!!"

Minutes later, the group sat on the ground on the other side of the forest. "Well, that was fun," Quistis said sarcastically as she stood up wiped the dirt of her pants. "We're almost there." Quistis pointed.

In the distance was a large, gray cavern that had smoke bellowing out of its sides. "Come on everyone, let's go," Pidgeotto said.

The group began their way again onto the Fire Cavern. They all walked in silence the rest of the way their. No one didn't want to say anything, but they were all thinking the same thing…they all had butterflies one way or another in their stomachs.


	4. Chapter 4 Ifrit, the Fire GF

Later, the group finally reached the entrance of the Fire Cavern. Two Garden faculty members stood in front of the entrance. They had on red overalls over a long white shirt with yellow hats covering their faces. The one on the left spoke. "The objective is to obtain a low leveled GF. Are you ready to take this test?"

Squall responded by saluting the faculty member, he put his hand up with the back of his hand facing the member. "I'm ready."

"I'm his help," Quistis did the same. "Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe."

The faculty member on the right said, "What would be your time limit?"

Squall calmly responded, "Ten minutes."

"Your test begins now, good luck." Both garden members moved out of the way.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste," Quistis said as the group entered the cavern.

The cavern had smoke bellowing out from geysers, there were rivers of lava, and embers fell from the top of the cavern. "This is my kind of place…" Typhlosion said, to no one in particular.

"Okay Squall, we have nine minutes and thirty seconds left. There are fiends in here. If any appear, the Pokemon will handle them," Quistis said.

"I'm ready to help," Pidgeotto said.

"Me too," Typhlosion added.

"………" Squall remained silent.

"You know, all the boys get kind of nervous when I go on this test with them. I guess it's just my charm that makes them nervous," Quistis said as they all began to walk.

"……what are you talking about?" Squall said.

"Relax Squall I'm just trying to make you less nervous."

"I'm not nervous…"

"Quistis! Red Bats!" Pidgeotto pointed her wing to the sound of flapping wings.

Small, purple and red colored bats flew down from the ceiling shrieking loudly.

"Squall, come on. Pidgeotto, Typhlosion, take care of them," Quistis said as her and Squall ran down the path.

"I'll get rid of them, easily," Typhlosion said as flames shot out of his neck. A stream of fire exploded from his mouth and burnt all of the Red Bats. They all disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies. "Good work Typhlosion, the fiends in here aren't that hard to get rid of, but I don't think this Guardian Force will be," Pidgeotto said.

"Come on then," Typhlosion ran down the path as Pidgeotto flew closely behind.

Further down the path, Quistis said, "You know, you and Seifer both had great potential. You're both in a class of your own. Even your Pokemon have amazing potential."

"Whatever…"

They both approached a fiery pit of lava. "This is it? We have seven minutes left, are you ready?"

Squall nodded his head. "We made it!" Pidgeotto cried as she flew next to Quistis. Typhlosion approached Squall from the side. "Got rid of all of them with one Flamethrower."

"………" Squall didn't respond.

Rocks of lava erupted from the pit, more embers fell from the ceiling as a massive creature leapt out of the pit and onto the land. It was a brown, lion creature that walked on two feet, had red, fiery like hair on different parts of its body and it had two massive blacks horns on its head. "You pathetic humans and Pokemon think you can defeat me!? I am the fiery guardian Ifrit!!"

Squall and Quistis both drew their weapons. Ifrit let out a loud roar and raised its immense hand. It brought down his hand and knocked Quistis into a nearby wall. "Damn…Pidgeotto!"

"Coming!" She flew over to Quistis and landed next to her. Quistis jumped onto her back and they flew towards the ceiling.

"Rock Smash," Squall said.

"You got it…" Typhlosion's right hand began to glow an orange color. He let out a roar and then charged at Ifrit.

Ifrit drew back its hand and waved it. "Burn!"

Embers struck Squall and he tumbled to the ground. _That was only a simple Fire spell…but it was so powerful…_ Squall thought as he slowly got back up.

Typhlosion approached Ifrit with immense speed, but Ifrit knocked Typhlosion back with his large hand. Typhlosion slammed into a wall. "He's really powerful…"

"Pidgeotto, we only have five minutes left, fly me in closer, I'm going to have to use Blue Magic," Quistis said.

"No prob," Pidgeotto responded as she tilted her body and flew downwards.

Squall raised his gunblade ready to strike, when- "Impudent humans!!" Ifrit let out an immense roar that shook the cavern, he leapt into the air with his fist encircled with flames. He sailed towards Squall, but he managed jump back. Ifrit slammed into the ground and jumped back. "I have to say, not bad for a bunch of humans and Pokemon, usually everyone runs by now!"

"Hurry Quistis!" Pidgeotto urged.

Quistis closed her eyes. "……Laser Eyes!" Beams of blue shot towards Ifrit and exploded in to his side.

"Nice shot, Quistis!"

"Thanks, fly up again Pidgeotto."

Pidgeotto flew up towards the ceiling. "I'll eradicate, every single one of-" Ifrit roared in pain as blue frost surrounded his body.

_Huh? Where did that Blizzard come from? _Squall turned around to discover a person wearing a black cloak with a blue staff. "Blizzard!" a girl's voice cried out. The girl swung the staff and more frost surrounded the GF. Ifrit roared out in more pain. "Damn…" Ifrit fell to one knee.

Squall raised his gunblade and charged at Ifrit. He performed a rising slash that caused the whole ground to shake, Ifrit was cut bad on the arm and started to bleed.

"Awesome! Rough Divide!" Pidgeotto said excitedly.

"Wow, he only uses that mostly after he performs Renzokuken…" Typhlosion said aloud.

"Ifrit!! Stop!!"

Ifrit looked over to the cloaked person. "Please, I need your help! The sorceress has awoken!"

Ifrit slowly stood up. "She's alive…?"

Pidgeotto flew next to Squall and Quistis jumped off. Typhlosion walked over to the group. "Is that person crazy?" Typhlosion said once he rejoined the group.

"……fine, I will help you," Ifrit said. He then disappeared in a fiery inferno.

Quistis looked at Squall. "You didn't junction Ifrit, did you?"

Squall shook his head. Quistis turned to the cloaked person. "Hey! That GF belongs to my student here! You have no-"

"I'm sorry, but I had to," the girl said. She then turned and ran towards the entrance of the cave.

"Want me to go get her?" Pidgeotto said.

"No, the garden members will stop her. Good work Squall, you passed even though you didn't obtain Ifrit. You were able to defeat it in under ten minutes," Quistis said.

"So I can take the test now?" Squall asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, so let's head back to the garden," Quistis said.

The group began their trip back to the entrance of the cavern. They were tired and hot from all of the heat, but they were okay. They now had to look forward to the SeeD exam that was just around the corner.

When they all reached the entrance, the two garden faculty members were gone. "What the hell? Did they just get up and leave?" Pidgeotto said, "so I guess that person got away with the GF."

"I have to report all of this to the headmaster. Come on everyone, this time we're going _around _the forest," Quistis said. She then led everyone away from the Fire Cavern and back to the garden.

Half an hour later, the group finally arrived back at the garden's front gates. "Good work everyone, now Squall, you will go to your dorm, change into your uniform and meet me at the directory, okay?" Quistis said, "you'll then meet the rest of our squad."

"Whatever…"

Pidgeotto sighed. "See you in a bit." Quistis walked off while Pidgeotto flew closely behind her.

"Let's go," Squall said to Typhlosion. Typhlosion gave a little nod. They both walked in silence back to the garden, not because they didn't want to talk, but because they were both worrying on the inside of what's to come.


	5. Chapter 5 Preparing for the Test

As Squall and Typhlosion walked back inside the circular shape of the garden, students and Pokemon were running frantically throughout the halls. "It seems like everyone is getting a bit crazy about this exam…" Typhlosion observed.

"Whatever…come on," Squall said.

Both of them walked back to the dorms in silence, wondering what was a ahead for both of them.

When they approached the door to Squall's room, Squall unlocked his door with a cardkey. It opened with a _click! _The sight that greeted them both was a black case that stood upright near the foot of the bed on the wall. A dark, navy uniform hung on the wall with gold designs on the shoulders. Squall and Typhlosion walked inside the small, but cozy room. Squall bent down in front of the gunblade case and began to fool with the lock. The silver carving of a lion's head shone in the sunlight that poured in through the window. "What're you doing?" Typhlosion asked.

Squall remained silent as he opened the gunblade case. He reached inside and pulled something out. Squall closed the case and stood up. He walked over to Typhlosion and held out something in front of him. It was a black collar that had the same lion's head that was on the case, hanging in the front of the collar. Typhlosion tilted his head. "For me…?"

"Duh, I'm not going to wear a collar. Besides, I already have my chain," Squall replied as he put the collar around Typhlosion's neck.

Typhlosion was silent for a few seconds as Squall took off his favorite leather jacket. "Wow…why did you get this for me?"

"I was in town a few days ago getting my gunblade fixed up when I came across a blacksmith who made special pieces of jewelry. I asked him to make one for you. I thought since I had had items with Griever, it would seem appropriate if you had some stuff too…" Squall explained as he slipped on his SeeD cadet jacket.

"Thanks Squall, that's nice of you," Typhlosion thanked.

"Whatever…now get out! I have to change my pants," Squall said as he shoved Typhlosion out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Jeez, Squall, can't even let someone thank you…" Typhlosion said as he sat on the floor off to the side of the door.

Moments later, Squall came out in his SeeD cadet uniform with his gunblade in its sheath on his left hip. The only thing different about him was that he wasn't wearing his black leather gloves. "Let's go Typhlosion," was all Squall said as they walked out of the dorms.

In the front of the directory, Quistis was back in her SeeD uniform and Pidgeotto was perched on her shoulder. Quistis was looking over some notes on a clipboard when she loked up and saw Squall and Typhlosion. "Over here, Squall!" she called as she waved them over. They both walked over to where she was. "This is only part of our squad, which is Squad B. Let's see you'll be paired with…" Quistis looked down at her clipboard, "…Zell Dincht, quite a lively fellow."

Typhlosion gave a startled cry. "Are you serious!? His Persian drives me out of my mind!"

Squall folded his arms across his chest. "He's loud and annoying. Can't I switch members?"

Pidgeotto shook her head while Quistis said, "I'm afraid that's impossible. Zell, over here!"

A few yards away, a teenage boy with blond, spiky hair was practicing some punches and kicks. He had on the same uniform as Squall; only his jacket had short sleeves and was zipped up. A black tattoo that resembled flames marked the left side of his face.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" A cream colored cat-like Pokemon moved and danced around trying to keep up with Zell. He had a red jewel on his forehead and the same tattoo as Zell, only this time it was on the right side of his face.

Zell looked over to the group and did a few back flips. When he landed on his feet he turned and made a cocky point with his thumb and a bright grin. Persian quickly trotted to his side. They both approached the group. "Whoa! I'm with you!" Zell exclaimed. He brushed his hand off on his pants and offered it to Squall. He refused by folding his arms across his chest and turning his head away. Zell pulled back his hand and said, "heard you got whooped by Seifer this morning."

"………" Squall remained silent.

Persian looked up at Typhlosion. "I heard that you nailed Rhydon in the jaw with a Rock Smash! That's awesome! If anyone can put that son of a bitch in his place it would be you," Persian said with a friendly smile.

Typhlosion looked off to the side.

"I bet Squall would be able to put Seifer in his place too…" Persian added.

"Yeah, but hey, don't let Seifer get to you. He's just being a pain in the ass," reassured Zell.

"Whatever," was Squall's only response.

Pidgeotto looked at Quistis and back to the group. "Uh…boys?"

Everyone stared at the bird-like creature and the instructor with a questioning look in their eyes. "That Seifer you're talking about…he's your squad leader.

It was a quiet for a few moments and then… "WHAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!!" Zell exclaimed.

Persian lowered himself to the ground and covered his face with his paws. "This can't be happening…" he grumbled.

Squall remained silent while Typhlosion mumbled, "great…just my luck."

"Instructor, is there anyway to switch squad leaders? Please say there is…" Zell put his hands together as though he were praying.

"I'm afraid not," Quistis replied. Zell's eyes lowered to the ground as he cursed under his breath. "Oh Seifer, come over here!"

Seifer walked over with Rhydon and his two friends. He remained in his normal outfit. The boy and girl with him looked over at the group.

The boy had dark skin with only a vest and black pants. His large muscles bulged from underneath his vest. The girl wore a blue shirt with black pants as well. The two things unique about her were her grayish-white hair and a patch over her left eye. _Raijin and Fujin at his side. Looks like the whole Disciplinary Committee is here, _Squall thought.

Quistis looked at Seifer. "I want to wish you good luck," she said.

"Instructor Trepe, you should only say good luck to students who really need it," Seifer said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. Raijin and Fujin nodded in agreement.

"Okay…good luck, Seifer," Quistis said. Pidgeotto gave a small chuckle.

"Haha, real funny," Rhydon said. He looked over at Persian. "Well, if it isn't my favorite kitty cat. Hahahahaha."

"I oughta deck you…" Persian snarled.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. I'd like to see you try," Rhydon smirked.

Zell looked as though he were to attack Seifer when a voice said, "is everyone here?"

Everyone turned to see a man with brown dress pants, a white button down shirt with a red vest worn over it, a green tie, with short brown hair, and glasses, approached the group.

"Oh, hello Headmaster Cid," Quistis greeted.

"Everyone's here except…you know," Pidgeotto whispered.

"I know, she'll meet you all at the harbor," Cid replied.

_???? Who are they talking about?_ Squall wondered.

"Anyway," Cid turned and looked at the three teenage boys and their partners. "So, are you ready? This is no ordinary test, you will be put on a real battlefield. There are three other squads besides you, Squads A-D. there are actual SeeDs on these squads. If you fail to accomplish your mission, they'll get the job done, they always do. Now that you don't have to worry about that…" the headmaster cleared his throat. "Success and failure. Victory and defeat, which would you rather have? I think I know the answer to that…if you'll excuse me, I have some business in my office that I need to finish," and with that, the headmaster walked away.

"All right everyone, let's head to the parking lot. There we'll take a vehicle to Balamb," Quistis said as she led the group through the garden.

A few minutes later, Quistis got into a yellow and green colored car with Pidgeotto behind. As Zell, Squall, and Seifer got into the car, they recalled their partners back into their Poke Balls. When everyone was in the car and seated, Quistis said through a crack in a window that separated the back from the front, "To Balamb please," she said.

The driver nodded and started the engine. It drove out of the garden and onto the road that would lead them to Balamb, the SeeD exam, and on a adventure like no other…

After the car left, everyone in the car remained silent for a few minutes. The only noise the occurred was the occasional popping sound of the engine.

After a bit, Zell broke the silence. "Hey Squall, can I see your gunblade?"

"………"

"Please?"

"…………"

"Oh come on. Just a tiny peek."

"………………" Squall only answered with silence as he hung his head.

"Hmph! Fine scrooooooge," Zell said as he leaned back in his seat. There was more silence for a few moments. Then, Zell stood up and started to throw punches at an imaginary enemy.

"Cut it out, it's annoying," Seifer said as he leaned forward in his seat, "…Chicken-wuss!"

This really made Zell explode. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Seifer only laughed.

Quistis stood up. "Enough!! Both of you knock it off!" Zell and her sat back down in their seats. Pidgeotto was sitting next to Quistis and shook her head. "I hope you guys aren't like this during combat…" Silence was her only reply.

Seconds later, Squall turned his head to Quistis and said, "Instructor?"

"Yes Squall?"

"……who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Girl? There was a girl there? I didn't see anything. Why do you ask?"

Squall lowered his head again. "Nothing…"

"Oh this is just great! I got of squad composed of a chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad!" Seifer complained.

Zell raised his fists. "Why you…"

"This is going to be a long day," Quistis whispered to Pidgeotto.

"I have a headache. Let's hope they kill the enemy and not each other," Pidgeotto replied back.

"Me too…" Quistis said with a sigh.

**Hey, what's up? I'm doing the best I can to catch up on the work that I missed or lost. I have just so busy lately…oh well enjoy the rest of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6 New Member

The vehicle finally reached Balamb. It was a small, quiet, peaceful town. It had small buildings and houses here and there. There weren't a lot of people in the town; most of them were either friends or relatives to the SeeDs at Balamb Garden. It was basically town that mostly obtained its goods from exporting and importing.

The car slowly drove through the small town, passing pedestrians and houses. The car passed a large building near a circular pathway. It was known as the Balamb hotel. This hotel was known for its extravagant rooms food and service. The reason why people come to visit this town is because of the hotel. It over looked the magnificent ocean. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight. It sparkled as though diamonds were floating on the surface.

The car finally arrived at the harbor where black colored assault ships awaited their arrival. Everyone stepped out of the car and the boys released their partners. All three Poke Balls exploded in a flash of white light. Typhlosion, Persian, and Rhydon appeared. "Hmph! I hate going into that thing!" Rhydon complained.

"Baby…" Persian grumbled.

"What you say!?" Rhydon cried.

"Nothin'…" Persian gave a devious smile.

"Enough!" Pidgeotto commanded with a wave of her wing. "Quistis, do you know if she's here yet?"

Quistis shook her head. "We need to hurry though. We're the last to arrive…"

"Who are you talking about?" Zell asked curiously.

Quistis turned and faced the squad. "You will be accompanied by another member of this squad, she-" a loud thumping sound cut her off.

"The hell was that!?" Seifer cried as he looked around, gunblade drawn and ready for action.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going! AH!" A man in jean overalls with a red shirt underneath short brown hair, ran over to the squad.

"What's going on?" Quistis questioned.

"Just look!" the man pointed to a group of cluttered buildings. In seconds, a monstrous looking machine showed its face from behind the buildings. It was a lion-like machine that was blue all over its body, walked on four legs, and where its eyes should have been was a red door. It threw back its head and let out a terrifying roar that made everyone cringe.

"Th-That's one big machina…" Zell observed. Machina was another name for machines that were able to move on their own without anyone controlling them.

Suddenly, a girl's voice came from the machina. "Why don't you watch where you're going!?"

"Me? You almost stepped on me! _You _should watch it next time!" the man in the overalls cried.

"If you don't watch it, there won't _be _a next time for you!" the girl's voice said.

The man looked as if he were about to say something, but all he said was, "Damn, machina…" and he stomped away.

The machina's head turned to the squad and the girl's voice asked, "You guys Squad B?"

Quistis replied, "Yeah, the headmaster told me another member was joining our squad. Are you…her?"

"Yup, that's me," the girl's voice said.

The machina came to a complete stop and the red door on its head opened. A girl stood up and leapt down the machina's body. She landed on the ground with a thud and her back to the squad. She turned to and gave the squad a friendly smile. She wore blue flared jeans with oddly shaped daggers attached to the jeans and she wore a blue shrug with flared sleeves backwards revealing her torso. Her long brown hair was pulled back with pieces of hair hanging down in her face. "Hi! Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right. Your name?" Pidgeotto asked.

The girl turned fully around. "Hey, I'm Nicole. Uh…" she stares at Pidgeotto, "…did you just say something?"

"Yes, why?" Pidgeotto replied.

Nicole jumped back a bit. "Whoa! You talk? That's amazing!"

"Hey, I can too," Persian stepped forward.

"Ha, we all can. Not that impressive," Rhydon said, "ain't that right, Typhlosion?"

Typhlosion turned his away.

"I'm Quistis Trepe, I'm the instructor of this squad. This is Zell, Squall, and Seifer," Quistis pointed out each of the members.

"Cool, nice to me-uh, wait a minute…" Nicole glanced over each of the teenage boys. "Um…which one of you guys carries a gunblade?"

Squall and Seifer stepped forward. "I do and so does he," Seifer pointed to Squall.

Nicole walked over to Squall. "Please…tell me your name is Seifer."

Squall shook his head. "I'm Squall."

"_I'm _Seifer," Seifer said as he pointed to himself.

"………" Nicole remained quiet as she walked back over to the machina. "I'm going to kill her, she could do so much better…"

"What was that?" Quistis questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Nicole replied.

"Now, can I ask something? What is that thing?!" Zell pointed to the machina.

"This? This is something called a Blade Liger," Nicole answered as she patted its leg, "this was loaned to me by my-uh…anyway, this is half a machine and half of a machina. I can control it from the cockpit, but it can also move on its own freely. The Blade Liger can also fight. Its got lasers, missiles-"

A bark from the Blade Liger interrupted her. A dog's head poked out from the cockpit. Nicole looked up. "Oh! Sorry boy, why don't you come down and say hi?"

A dog leapt down from the cockpit and landed on the ground with a loud thud. It had black fur on the top of its body while its stomach and legs were a brown color. His ears were upright and alert. His fangs peeked out from under his lips. "Everyone, this is my partner, Rock," Nicole introduced. Rock gave a friendly bark and wagged its tail.

There was silence for a few seconds, until… "You're crazy! That's not a Pokemon, that's just a little puppy!" Seifer laughed.

Rock lowered his head and gave a low growl. "Easy Rock. Okay, Rhydon, if you think you're so tough, why not try to take my _puppy_ on?" Nicole questioned with a gleam in her eye.

"Fine! You're dog is dead!" Rhydon began to charge at Rock.

"Wait! We don't have time for this!" Quistis cried.

"It's all right Instructor, this won't take long…" Nicole replied.

"That's right, it won't!" Rhydon cried with a roar.

Nicole folded her arms across her chest. "Stop him."

Rock barked and two green vines slithered out of its neck. They shot towards Rhydon as fast as a bullet and wrapped around his body. "What the-" Rhydon let out a startle cry as he was lifted into the air.

The squad watched in amazement. "Yikes, better not get on that dog's bad side," Persian noted.

"Whoa…he's strong…" Typhlosion said.

_I have to agree, he is pretty strong. Usually, when Rhydon first meets and Pokemon and fights it, they don't stand a chance…_Squall thought.

"Send him soaring!" Nicole cried.

Rock roared and reared up its front legs to give him more strength. He then threw Rhydon into some buildings behind the squad. Rhydon smashed into the side of a building with a sickening _crash! _

"Dammit! Rhydon!" Seifer cried, angrily.

After the smoke cleared, Rhydon slowly emerged from the debris. "I can't believe I lost to some puppy…" he grumbled as he rejoined the group.

Rock let out a howl signaling his victory. Nicole patted him on the head. "Good boy Rock!" He responded with a happy bark.

"Wow, he's a pretty strong grass type," Zell commented.

"Um…no, he's actually not a grass type," Nicole said.

"So…what type is he?" Squall asked.

"Uh…well, here's the thing, I don't know," Nicole replied.

The group looked at her questioningly. "How is that possible?" Quistis asked.

"I actually don't know myself. In fact, no one does. I've has Rock since I was little and when I try to teach him certain attacks, he automatically learns them. Some people think he's related to the legendary Pokemon, Mew, who can learn most Pokemon attacks. But others think he has mutated genes. In other words, he basically knows almost all of the attacks in the known world!" Nicole explained.

"That's impossible! I bet he doesn't know Wing Attack," Pidgeotto said as she folded her wings.

"Well, there are _some_ exceptions, right Rock?"

Rock replied with a bark. Nicole smiled. "I personally love Fire Pokemon, so Rock here knows most of the fire element's attacks."

Typhlosion stared at Rock and tilted his head. "Yeah, sure…" he said quietly.

"Sorry to cut you off Nicole, but we need to go, _now_," Quistis said, sternly, "everyone on the assault ship." As the group walked towards the assault ship, Nicole stood there eyeing Squall.

Pidgeotto turned to her. "Uh…Nicole?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, spaced out. Come on Rock," Nicole and her partner began to leap up the Liger's body.

"H-Hey! Where ya goin'? Aren't you coming on the assault ship?" Zell asked.

"Don't have to!" Nicole shouted with a smiled once her and Rock were back inside the cockpit. The red cockpit door closed and the Blade Liger came to life with a roar. It stomped over to the water and lowered itself, tucking its legs beneath its body. Two yellow blades shot out of either side of the Blade Liger's body.

"Whoa…I gotta get me one of those…" Zell said as he looked at the awesome machina.

A local dock man shouted, " Hey, come one! You guys are the last ones!"

Persian, Typhlosion, and Rhydon were recalled back into their Poke Balls and everyone ran inside the assault ship.

In the Blade Liger's cockpit, Nicole twirled a loose piece of hair. "Hmm…I can't tell them it was me…I needed Ifrit. I mean, he _is_ the only fire Guardian Force." She stopped twirling her hair. "I wonder if I should just tell them I'm a guardian…"

Rock whimpered. Nicole placed a hand on his head for comfort. "It's okay Rock…" she looked out the window to see the other assault ships pull away. "Well, here we go…" Nicole pulled a lever and the Blade Liger's jet engines on its back came to life. The Liger took off behind the assault ships towards the SeeD Exam.

**Hi everyone. just want to give you a heads up. i know there isn't a Pokemon called Rock, i made him up. he's based on my dog...cause i miss him so much. that's all for now! R.I.P. Rocky :( (died January 13, 2007)**


	7. Chapter 7 Mission Objective

The group was seated inside the assault ship in a small room where a small T.V. hung from the ceiling. A growling was then heard. "What was that?" Zell asked.

Pidgeotto turned her head. "Luxray!" she cried happily. A Pokemon that looked like a small lion walked into the room and sat. It had black fur all over its body except for its face and tail, which had a star shaped object on the end of it. Pidgeotto flew over to Luxray and landed in front of him. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

Luxray let out a small cry and nodded its head. "Hello Pidgeotto, Quistis," a girl about Quistis's age walked into the room and stood beside Luxray. She had short brown hair and wore the same uniform as Quistis. Quistis smiled and stood up from her seat. "It has been a while, huh Xu?"

Xu smiled and replied, "I know, so this is our squad?"

Quistis nodded. "This is Zell and Squall."

Both boys stood up saluted Xu. They both lifted their arms up and held their hands so that the back of their hands faced Xu.

"Nice to meet you," Zell greeted with a smile.

"Please to meet you," Squall said.

Xu nodded and looked at Seifer. "Seifer…how many times has it been now?"

"Oh I just love these exams," Seifer said, sarcastically.

"Right…" Xu said as her and Luxray walked over to the T.V. that was hanging down from the ceiling. "Everyone please sit I will begin to explain our mission momentarily. Nicole, can you hear me?"

Nicole's voice came through a speaker on the side of the wall. "Loud and clear!"

"Whoa! That's cool!" Zell exclaimed.

"We hooked up her machina to the assault ship so she can get the info on our mission," Xu explained, "Now let's begin."

The screen came to life as it flashed and beeped as Xu began her explanation. "We are on our way to Dollet as we speak. Seventy-two hours ago the Galbadian Army invaded Dollet through the mountains to the north. Forty-eight hours ago is when they requested SeeDs help. We are currently stationing SeeDs and Pokemon around the city's premises with the SeeDs who are already there. This is to make sure no other soldiers invade the city."

"So what are we suppose to do?" questioned Seifer.

"Squad B's assignment is to eliminate any remaining Galbadians within the city's limits. You are then to remain on standby near Central Square. We'll send SeeDs out there to let you know when we're done."

"So all we do is dirty, small work?"

"………" Xu remained silent. Luxray looked at her and made a small growling sound.

"Even if it is 'small work' all of you will be graded on your actions and decisions," Quistis reminded them.

"Sounds important," Zell said.

"Sounds boring," Seifer said.

"………" Squall remained silent.

"I just want to help you guys out. I promise I won't get in the way too much. But you guys better let me fight a bit as well," Nicole laughed. A bark from Rock came over the speaker.

"That's all for now, good luck to all of you. I'll talk to you later Quistis," Xu said as her and Luxray left the room. Everyone was silent for a few minutes in the room.

"Little nervous…but I'll be okay…just remain calm…" Zell said aloud.

"Be careful Zell, don't wanna piss in your pants," Seifer laughed.

"WHAT!? I OUGHTA DECK YOU!" Zell cried angrily.

"Hey! Leave Zell alone Seifer!" Nicole's voice cracked over the speaker.

"Why don't you make me…little girl," Seifer started to laugh again.

"Little! I happen to be fifteen for your information you big jerk!"

"Ooooh good comeback, not."

"Oh shut up! Why you…augh!!"

There was a clicking sound and the speaker went dead.

In the Blade Liger, Nicole leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll have a problem with this one. Seifer's one nasty fuck…"

_"Vul!"_ A small, brown fox-like Pokemon with six brown tails nuzzled Nicole's arm.

"Don't worry Vulpix, I can handle myself," Nicole reassured as she placed a hand on Vukpix's head. Rock pushed his head underneath Nicole's right arm and licked her face. Nicole laughed and scratched his ear. "Good boy Rock. Vulpix, I want you to stay here while I go off with Rock, okay?"

Vulpix let out a small cry and nodded her head. Nicole nodded and smiled. "All right, let's see what those Galbadian scumbags are up to!"

Back in the assault ship, everyone was sitting quietly until Seifer said, "Squall, go up and see where we are."

"……okay," Squall said as he stood up.

"That's right because I'm the captain and what I say goes," Seifer said with a sneer.

Zell rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Let's hope I can get through this exam without knocking our precious captain's teeth out…_ Zell thought.

_Too bad I have to listen to him I hate taking orders from creeps like him. Whose idea was it to make him the captain of our squad? _Squall thought as he left the room. He found the ladder that led to the top of the assault ship. _Besides, I'd be able to fight on my own without getting orders from anyone. I don't need anyone helping me…I'll be okay on my own…_


End file.
